1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a method for the automatic and manual operation of a door, especially a sectional door, a sliding door, or the like, and a door drive for carrying out this method.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP 1 046 775 A2 describes a drive for doors, which has a drive shaft driven by a motor-transmission unit with a gear for power transmission and a position-detecting unit in the form of an incremental transmitter set on the motor-transmission unit. The position-detecting unit detects the direction of rotation of the drive shaft and detects and stores the number of its revolutions. The position-detecting unit allows continuous detection of the position of the door leaf over its entire opening distance. Separate limit switches for shutting off the door drive in the closed position and in the open position are unnecessary. In addition, there is the possibility of controlling the speed of the door as a function of the given position of the door leaf. There is no provision for manual operation of the door.